In arrangements such as, for example, medical-technical treatment apparatuses, laboratory-technical arrangements or also arrangements for the food production, it is frequently necessary to connect, in particular couple, external functional device such as tubes, heat exchangers, measurement chambers or multi-functional disposable cassettes to the arrangement prior to its use.
Connecting or coupling such an external functional device to the arrangement takes place with the aid of a connection device comprising a reception device for receiving the external functional device and a pressing device for exerting pressure on the external functional device.